Starting an Empire
At the start, you will receive 1 plot of land, and you will progress to more space until you have all 9 expansions... First, don't invest your wood in walls to line you Empire. Your ultimate goal in defence should be to at least line your empire with 3 layers of tower 5's. So start off slow by buying and buiding Tower 1's. At the start you should have gotten a Dragon Breeding Nest so regulary feed the Draggy or Dragon. Once that is done, start playing Dragon City and Social Wars up till you are level 10, then claim your Rainbow and Galaxy Dragon respectively. By now, you shoud be around level 20. Go for easy quests to go for some gold, then join a Newbie Tourney. You must have at least 20 units to participate( Recommended). Use all your dragons as they should be your strongest units uness you are a cash buyer. Buy ALL the mills and mines to earn resources. Also, buy houses until you reach 175 population. Once there, get a Great Church or the wonders to increase your population by successfuly inviting 5 friends This should increase your population limit by 50. If you want it to increase some more, go here . By now, you should have a bit of cash if you didnt spend too much. Buy a cash wonder that appears regularly and dont buy anything that costs cash yet unless you still have enough for the wonder. The charges are unlimited as long as you claim it daily( You may claim it via the ios App). Note that the cash WILL NOT be claimed if you do not claim it manually. It is not automatic. Once you have gotten over 30 cash, buy a Bull Gladiators Barrack. You may train a maximum of 3 Bull Gladiators. Add them to your tourney team immediately! :) By now you should be able to bu y about 4 expansions. Don't heavily decorate your empire with towers as it would be a PAIN to move it around when you get your full 9 expansions. Now,you need resources of Gold and Stone BADLY. Regularly collect stone from mines and participate in many tournies as you require over 1,000,000 Gold for the expansions and around 300,000 stone for the towers. First, line the empire with some spaces with 3 layers or Tower 5's. You do not need to line your Town Hall with towers but you may for decoration. Build your Supreme Bahamut Dragon Temple now, and pay more quests to get a Red and Golden Bahamut Dragon along with Supreme Heart. Sacrifice all your earliest dragons- Furious, Stormy and Sayan Dragon. Also offer 50 Mana and Cash, 100,000 of each resource and hey! You have the Strongest Dragon in the game currently- the SUPREME BAHAMUT DRAGON. You can get multiple hearts but to get more of the Red and Golden Bahamut Dragons, your ONLY option is to buy cash offers including both. The SBD is great for PVP with its high health of 10,000 and high attack of 500. Now, you should have great units and mostly, a GREAT EMPIRE.... CONGRATULATIONS ON YOU EMPIRE.... :D